Natalia Romanova (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Spy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 30 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = Natalia Romanova, code name Black Widow, is a spy and a top agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is partnered with Hawkeye. When first seen, she is ordered by Nick Fury to go to Deadpool's appartment to hire him, since S.H.I.E.L.D. needs him to help Captain America and Chris to take out one of Red Skull's bases from where he plans to destroy the world. She succeeds in convincing Deadpool, mostly because the merc instantly falls in love with her. Once Deadpool is on his mission however, Black Widow confronts Nick Fury and demands to know why he didn't send her to help Chris and Cap. To this, Fury responds that right now, with Hawkeye having seemingly been killed by Crossbones, Black Widow is too emotional for such an important mission, and he doens't want to sacrifice all his good agents. After Cap and Chris succeed in their mission and take the injured Deadpool back to the Helicarrier, Black Widow sees to it that his injuries are treated. When he tries a little too hard to flirt with her however, she gets fed up and kicks him out of the Helicarrier, into the ocean. When Spider-Man was possessed by the Venom symbiote and began to wreck havoc in New York, S.H.I.E.L.D. sent Black Widow to arrest him. Black Widow first saved Edward Grant when Spider-Man was about to attack the boy, and then fought Spider-Man herself. Despite the symbiote having enhanced Spider-Man's powers, Black Widow was able to give him a serious run for his money at the end Spider-Man traped her in a pool of his weaving Thor also joined the fight, and drove Spider-Man off by accidently exposing the symbiote by its only weakness, loud sound. Afterwards, Black Widow explained the Avengers and their partners, who had come to investigte Spider-Man's strange behaviour, what was going on. Spider-Man soon resumed his rampage and Black Widow fought him again, this time backed up by Captain America. They kept Spider-Man busy, until Hulk showed up with a large bell, which was used to separate Venom from Spider-Man. When Black Widow and Hulk tried to capture the symbiote however, it bonded with Hulk, forcing Black Widow and the Avengers to fight him. Eventually, they were able to separate Venom from Hulk as well and the symbiote was D-secured by Hikaru. When the World Security Council ordered S.H.I.E.L.D. to arrest Dr. Hank Pym for creating the robot Ultron, which had gone rogue and wanted to conquer the world, Nick Fury had Black Widow dig up some dirt on the council members so he could blackmail them into letting S.H.I.E.L.D. handle the situation as they saw fit. This because Fury knew Pym to be innocent and that they needed him to take out Ultron. After Nozomu Akatsuki returned from the Dark Dimension as the villainous Ronin, Black Widow and Hawkeye were tasked with capturing him. They soon discovered that Ronin had no memories of being Professor Akatsuki. That is untill Akira. wile worrying about his partner Iron Man (who had lost consciousness due to the dark energies from the Dimension Sphere) unknowingly used his biocode to trigger Ronin's memories. Ronin told Black Widow and Hawkeye that they needed Dr. Strange to save Iron Man. Black Widow shared this information with the Avengers and helped them get Dr. Strange's DISK back from Manino Giordani. Black Widow also participated in the final battles against Dormammu and Loki. She helped defend the Helicarrier against Dormammu's army of Mindless Ones when they came to destroy the 10 laser cannons that the heroes intended to use against Dormammu , and tried to help the Avengers fight Loki when the latter stole Dormammu's powers for himself. Black Widow was last seen among the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and other heroes after Loki was defeated. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Natalia Romanova of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly thise of the Natalia Romanova of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Black Widow's Gauntlets | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Natalia Romanova (Tierra-14042) Category:Romanov Family Category:Martial Arts